


Rewind [Fanvid]

by ohmywriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanvids, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywriter/pseuds/ohmywriter
Summary: This is a fanvid I made for this year's SQACC, I hope you'll enjoy watching !
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Rewind [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to combine all of my favorite SQ moments to pay tribute to them, and I think most of them will be your favorite too. I didn't put any effects for this one (not that I put much usually) because I wanted to keep it super simple and to re-live their story as we'd already seen it in OUAT. I hope you'll like the result :)
> 
> Big thanks to the SQACC team for organizing this awesome challenge !

Link to the video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jf5mTBhMa3w

**Author's Note:**

> (The song used is Rewind by Sylvan Esso)
> 
> Apparently the video doesn't play on ao3 so I added a link to watch it :) Hope you'll like it ! Thank you to anotherouatwriter & headintheair for pointing out the problem :)


End file.
